Talk:Season 5/@comment-44699587-20200107023713
I made up a sad scene (full house) Dj:alright Michelle we need to talk about it something Michelle:what do you mean? Stephanie:well it’s about what you did at school Michelle:oh you mean when I called daddy to pick me up? Dj:yeah and why did you pour punch all over Teddy when he was talking about his mom? Michelle:um because uh I’m very clumsy yeah I fell really bad for him Stephanie:we’re not buying that Dj:what’s really going on? You been acting weird since mother day Stephanie:which was actually two days ago Michelle:fine the truth is I just I wish mom didn’t died (crying) (Dj and Stephanie looks at each other and back at Michelle) Stephine:oh Michelle don’t cry Dj:yeah we didn’t realize (Both hugs Michelle) Jesse:hey girls what’s going on? Dj and Stephanie:(both crying) MOM Jesse:oh OH (offscreen) DAN DANNY where do we keep the tissues Danny:in the basement why? Jesse:the girls are crying about Pam again Danny:what? Oh man I wonder what got into them this time (about all of the other times they mention her) Jesse:I’m not sure but I think it has to do with Michelle at the dance Becky:really? What kinda dance was it? Jesse:oh I think it was kids and mom danc-oh have mercy Joey:um Jess what are we gonna do? Jesse:wait I got an idea what if we take Michelle to visit Pam’s grave Danny:you know what jess that is a good idea we haven’t visit her in a while Becky:yeah and I guess Nicky and Alex could meet someone they don’t know who is you know in a better place now (Danny Jesse Joey Becky Dj and Stephanie looking up at heaven) Dj:going to mom’s grave is a good idea for Michelle to get over her fear of leaving the house Danny:leaving the house? What do you mean by that? Stephine:let’s just say that she said that she didn’t want to leave the house because of what the dunk driver did Jesse:uh that kinda sounds like you when she died Stephine:hey I was only five with mr bear Becky:I’ll get the boys Jess you Danny and Joey get the tissues and you two get Michelle out of her room All:on it Dj:Michelle are you ok? Michelle:yes Stephine:could we come in? Michelle:yeah sure Dj:we have a surprise for you Michelle:really? I don’t think I’ll ever be happy again Stephine:we wouldn’t say that and why are you hugging mr bear? Michelle:hey this is one of the last three present that mom gave you this thing the bracelet that she gave to Dj and me Stephine:well I guess that kinda true Dj:(slaps her) Stephine:ow Dj:let’s go Michelle:before we go can someone carry me? Dj:Stephane will love to do that Stephine:dude she too heavy Dj:just do it for mom Stephine:ok hop on the stephine train (grunts) then we go (Everyone in the car) Kimmy:oh hey guys where you heading off too? Dj:we going to go to visit my mom grave because Michelle isn’t her usual self Kimmy:aw nuts can I come with you? Dj:yeah sure Danny:ok here we go: (theme song playing in the background) Jesse:ok here we are Pam’s grave Becky:ok boys be careful where you step Nicky:who is this lady? Jesse:oh that’s your aunt Pam Alex:where is she now? Michelle:boys she is in a better place now the same place that papouli is at (Everyone looks up in heaven again) Nicky:how come we haven’t heard of her before? Dj:she died when Michelle was nine moths old so technically she doesn’t know her either Michelle:(looks over at Pam’s grave) mom I know you can’t hear me but if you were still here you would probably be amazed Dj she is all grown up and Going to college real soon Joey has a show called the ranger Joe show, Jesse is not a motorcycle guy anymore he’s married to Becky a awesome aunt they have twins boys your nephew Nicky and Alex the most funniest cousin anyone could ask for Dj and Stephanie the two best sisters in the world and dad he still keep us all together actually he is the reason why we are all together and we go on allots of adventure and it’s pretty crazy I got amnesia, Jesse broke two of his arm, Joey has a show called the ranger joe show, a drunk kimmy, Stephanie driving the car into the kitchen, and Dj well you had to be their if you were still here (flashback) but no matter what happens or no matter how big or small it is we are always looking out for each other and by the end of the day we always get things though no matter what (end flashback) just like we always will Nicky and Alex:you got it dude Danny:I think it’s time to go now Jesse:yeah Dj:bye mom see ya on Christmas Michelle:yeah Stephine:Michelle are you ok? Michelle:yeah but she is in a better place now and we still got each other there’s nothing that could stop us from doing anything we want to do cause we’re family Dj and Stephanie:(smile)yeah (The girls looking up in heaven Danny Joey Jesse Becky Nicky Alex and kimmy joins them) (Pam face appears in a cloud) Pam:I love you guys and I’m super proud of you all wish I could be there with you (Camera goes down at the tanners) Michelle:goodbye mom, we all missed you (Everyone leaves)